Bed bases are commonly used structures to support above a floor a box-spring and mattress. Typically, they are made up of a number of pieces that are shipped unassembled and then assembled by an installer at the location where the bed base is to be used. In many prior art bed bases the pieces are frequently numerous and sometimes require the use of tools to connect them together. This adds cost to manufacturing, shipping and installing of the bed base. Ideally, a bed base should have a minimum number of pieces, be easy to package and ship, and be conveniently and quickly assembled.